Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime Series)
'Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Worlds United '''is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime series that involves the heroes of ''Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''to band together as one force against many old foes and a dark shinobi cult betting on universal evolution caused after destruction. Plot Overview ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Episodes Fifteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War (which was in a different Naruto timeline because of an unknown time distortion that caused victory to the Allied Shinobi Forces), Naruto and all of his friends spend the rest of their lives in peace and harnomy, as well as building the shinobi world into a modern era. Throughout those months, the Shinobi world has quickly evolved into a technological revolution and numerous shinobi villages, like the Hidden Leaf Village, evolved into a city. Characters Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Characters '' Team Heroes *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi for Japanese; Maile Flanagan for English) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda for Japanese; Paul St. Peter for English) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita for Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch for English) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono for Japanese; Quinton Flynn for English) *Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara for Japanese; Todd Haberkorn for English) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya for Japanese; Tia Ballard for English) *Major Edward Elric (Romi Park for Japanese; Vic Mignogna for English) *Hinata Hyūga (Nana Mizuki for Japanese; Stephanie Sheh for English) *Squad Thirteen Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa for Japanese; Michelle Ruff for English) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano for Japanese; Cherami Leigh for English) *Winry Rockbell (Megumi Takamoto for Japanese; Caitlin Glass for English) *Sasuke Uchiha (Norika Sugiyama for Japanese; Yuri Lowenthal for English) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura for Japanese; Kate Higgins for English) *Sai (Satoshi Hino for Japanese; Ben Diskin for English) *Squad Ten Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Romi Park for Japanese; Steve Staley for English) *Squad Six Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō for Japanese; Wally Wingert for English) *Squad Ten 3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya for Japanese; Kate Higgins for English) *Squad Five Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma for Japanese; Karen Strassman for English) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura for Japanesep; Newton Pittman for English) *S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara for Japanese; Colleen Clickenbeard for English) *Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō for Japanese; Brittney Karbowski for English) **Carla (Yui Horie for Japanese; Jad Saxton for English) *S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono for Japanese; Monica Rial for English) *Alphonse Elric (Rie Kugimiya for Japaense; Maxey Whitehead for English) *Princess May Chang (Mai Goto for Japanese; Monica Rial for English) **Xiao-Mei (Rie Kugimiya for Japaense; Tia Ballard for English) Team Heroes (Temporary Members) *Ino-Shika-Cho **Shikamaru Nara (Tom Gibis) **Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) **Chōji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) *Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Killer B (Catero Colbert) **Gyūki (Matthew Mercer) *Uryū Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) *Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) *Yasutora Sado (Jamieson Price) *Squad Ten Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (Megan Hollingshead) *Squad Eleven 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame (Vic Mignogna) *Squad Eleven 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa (Brian Beacock) *Sixth Squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) *Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) **Panther Lily (Rick Keeling) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Loke/Leo the Lion (Eric Vale) *Flame Dragon Slayer Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **White Dragon Slayer/Guild Master Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ***Lector (Marti Etherdige) **Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ***Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Agria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Prince Ling Yao (Todd Haberkorn) **Greed (Troy Baker) *Lan Fan (Trina Nishimura) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Travis Willingham) **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Major Alex Louis Armstrong (Christopher R. Sabat) *Fū (Kenny Green) Allied Forces *Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) **Akamaru (Jaime Simone) *Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) **Neji Hyūga (Steve Staley) **Tenten (Danielle Judovits) **Might Guy (Skip Stellrecht) *Yamato (Matthew Mercer) *Shizune (Megan Hollinshead) *Jiraiya (David Lodge) *Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) *Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze (Tony Oliver) *Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Steve Kramer) *Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Jamieson Price) *First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Peter Lurie) *The Sand Siblings **Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Liam O'Brien) ***Shukaku (Kirk Thornton) **Temari (Tara Platt) **Kankurō (Doug Erholtz) *Fourth Raikage: A (Beau Bilingslea) **Darui (Ogie Banks) *Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termuī (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Third Tsuchikage: Ōnoki (Steven Blum) *Mifune (Kirk Thornton) *Squad Three Lieutenant Izuru Kira (Grant George) *Squad Nine Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi (Steve Staley) *Squad Five Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) *Squad Eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) **Squad Eleven Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi (Dina Sherman) *Squad Two Captain Suì-Fēng (Karen Strassman) *Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Setiz) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Wendee Lee) *Kisuke Urahara (Doug Erholtz) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Cana Alberona (Damie Marchi) *S-Class Mage/Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (John Burgmeier) **Bickslow (Scott Freeman) **Evergreen (Caitlin Glass) *3rd/6th Guild Master Makarov Dreyar (R. Bruce Elliott) *Lyon Vastia (Jerry Jewell) *Sky God Slayer Chelia Blendy (Alison Viktorin) *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) **Ultear Milkovich (Lydia Mackay) **Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Izumi Curtis (Christine Auten) *Scar (J. Michael Tatum) *Zampano (Chris Rager) *Jerso (Andrew Love) *Van Hohenheim (John Swasey) Shinobi Union *Hidden Leaf Village **Team Ebisu ***Ebisu ***Konohamaru Sarutobi (Colleen Villard) *Hidden Sand Village **Baki *Hidden Cloud Village **C *Hidden Mist Village **Chojuro *Hidden Stone Village **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Land of Iron Insurgency *Sasuke Uchiha *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Gray Fullbuster *Alphonse Elric *Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster *Soi Fon *Scar *Madara Uchiha *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques *Cobra Celestial Spirits *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Libra *Pisces *Sagittarius *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Zanpakutō Spirits *Zangetsu (Richard Ecpar) *Hollow Ichigo (Johnny Yong Bosch) Supporting Characters *Future Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) *Legion Platoon ** *Nozomi Kujo *Pinko Rockbell *Selena *Yuzu Kurosaki (Janice Kawaye) Antagonists Ryuha Armament Alliance *Shin Uchiha (Travis Willingham) *Shō Uchiha (Matthew Mercer) *Silver Fullbuster (Roger Craig Smith) *Shuka (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Miwa (Stephanie Sheh) *Ryuzen (Marc Thompson) *Toza (Patrick Setiz) *Entherious **Jackal (David Vincent) **Keliah (Ali Hills) **Cyclonus **Aquos (Fred Tatascoire) **Gokenga (Kirk Thornton) *Fearsome Hand of Five **Shinzō (Kirk Thornton) **Tan Shen (Grey DeLisle) **Hayato (Andrew Kishino) **Toph (Kim Mai Guest) **Gong (Fred Tatasciore) Dark Alliance *Madara Uchiha (Neil Kaplan) *Sōsuke Aizen (Kyle Herbert) *Future Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) *Pride (Brittney Karbowski) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (Todd Haberkorn) **Nagato (Vic Mignogna) **Konan (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) **Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Kirk Thornton) **Deidara (Roger Craig Smith) **Sasori (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Hidan (Chris Edgary) **Kakuzu (Fred Tatasciore) *Orochimaru (Steven Blum) **Kabuto Yakushi (Henry Dittman) *The Sound Ninja Five **Kimimaro Kaguya (Keith Silverstein) **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon & Ukon **Tayuya *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi (Steven Blum) ***Haku (Susan Dalian) **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzō (Richard Ecpar) *Previous Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mū (Wally Wingert) **The Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hōzuki (Jamieson Price) **The Third Raikage: A (Fred Tatasciore) **The Fourth Kazekage: Rasa (Crispin Freeman) *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii (Wendee Lee) **Yagura (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Rōshi (Sam Riegel) **Han (Patrick Setiz) **Utakata (Michael Sinteriklaas) **Fū (Kari Whalgren) *White Army **Gin Ichimaru (Doug Erholtz) **Kaname Tōsen (David Rasner) **The Espada ***Cero Espada Yammy Llargo (Paul St. Peter) ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk (Keith Silverstein) ****Lilynette Gingerback ***Segunda Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn (Michael McConnohie) ***Tecera Espada Tier Harribel (Laura Bailey-Willingham) ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer (Tony Oliver) ***Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (David Vincent) ***Septimo Espada Zommari Rureaux (Neil Kaplan) ***Octavo Espada Szayelaporro Granz (Ben Diskin) ***Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie (Keith Silverstein for Aaroniero's Top Skull, Wendee Lee for Aaroniero's for Bottom Skull, and Dave Mallow under Kaien Shiba) *Oración Seis **Macbeth/Midnight (Micah Solusod) **Erik/Posion Dragon Slayer Cobra (Jarrod Greene) **Swayer/Racer (Jeff Plunk) *Minerva Orlando (Anastasia Munoz) *Garou Knights **Kama (Wyn Delano) **Cosmos (Barbara Dunkelman) **Kamika (Morgan Garrett) **Uosuke (Sean Michael Teauge) **Neppa (Jason Kane) *The Homunculi **Lust (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Envy (Wendy Powell) **Gluttony (Chris Cason) **Sloth (Patrick Sertiz) **Wrath (Ed Blaylock) *Major Solf J. Kimblee (Eric Vale) Hell Legion *Mard Tartaros (Todd Haberkorn) *Eight Demons of the Underworld **Grift Hades (John Swasey) **Skyler Cerberus (Ian Ferguson) **Fiona Harpy (Nika Futterman) **Medeaus Gorgon (Ali Hills) **Tuka Hydra **Zomon Chimera **Ken Gryphon (Dave Wittenberg) **Gret Minotaur (Patrick Setiz) One-Earth Regime *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Natsu Dragneel *Edward Elric *Erza Scarlet *Karin Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Kakashi Hatake *Byakuya Kuchiki *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Gajeel Redfox **Pantherlily *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru *Rogue Cheney *Kagura Mikazuchi-Cheney *Greed *Laxus Dreyar *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Kakuzu *Yammy Riyalgo *Minerva Orlando *Kama *Cosmos *Kamika *Uosuke *Neppa *Sloth *Droy Fullbuster *Extinction Other Villains *Team Guren **Guren **Rinji **Gozu **Kigiri **Kiho **Nurari **Kumaru **Jenna *Holy Eclipse Knights ** *Gaju Izuki *The Shadow Puppets Locations Hidden Leaf Village *Hidden Leaf Guild Hall Novels ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Novels Video Games Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Video Games Music Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Music Battles & Events Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Battles & Events Trivia * Refernces Site Navigation Category:Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Wikia